Will Our Feelings Last Forever
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Along their way to defeat Craz Baldy Bald beauty meets an old friend who says that he proimsed to wait for her until he had her love. Now he's trying to do everything to get her love. Will beauty fall for him? And what will gasser do when he sees all this


It was a normal day in the bo-bobo world, or as normal as it could get. Everyone was being themselves. Bo-bobo and don patch were doing some weird dance and were making pokomi, gasser's little sister who just joined the group, vidoe tape it. Beauty and gasser were looking over the map to see where they should go next.

"I think we should take this route." Beauty said pointing to a route on the map.

"I don't think so. It says here in the guide book that at the end of this route it leades to a swamp." Gasser said reading the guide book.

"Oh, come one gas-can. They can't all say that." Beauty said since this was the third time gasser had said that.

"Well don't blame me. Blame the book." He said showing her the book.

Beauty read the book and then sighed. "Uh...gas-can." She began.

"Yeah, what?" He asked.

"You're reading the wrong town." Beauty said pointing to the tittle which said Swamp town. The town they were in was called Mega town.

"What?! I am? Damn it!" He said as he took the book to really see if it was or not. It was true. "Oh well. I'm sorry, beauty." He said to her sighing.

"It's ok. Here why don't you pick a route and I'll do the guide book." Beauty said taking the book and letting gasser pick the route they should travel.

Gasser who just nodded and smiled took the map and looked for a route. Well he pretended to or at least tried to but couldn't because he kept thinking about beauty.

(Man, beauty is so great. Even when I mess up she doesn't yell or hit me. She just smiles and says it's ok. But if Mr. Bo-bobo or someonme else messes up she'll yell at them. I wonder if that means that I have a speical place in beauty's heart? I hope. Hey! It might even mean that she feels the sameway I do!) Gasser thought to himself as he imagined beauty loving him as much as he loved her. (Well, I'll never know until I just tell beauty the truth.) Gasser thought himself with determination.

"Hey beauty?" He called over to her.

"Yes? What is it, gas-can?" Beauty asked smiling.

But what beauty didn't realize at first was that her's and gasser's face were very close to each other.

"Uh...How about this route?" He asked her putting his finger anywhere on the map.

"Mmh. Lets see, route 3, route 3." Beauty looked in the guide book while gasser just thought, (Gasser, you wimp! I can't believe, I can't say three simply words. "Why is it so hard to say the words 'I love you' ?)He asked himself trying to find an answer.

"Oh! Here it is. Roue 3 is actually a short cut to where we need to go, and there' even a castle along the way." Beauty said happily. "You made a great choice, gas-can." Beauty said before going over to bo-bobo, pokomi, and don patch, so she could tell them were they will be heading.

"No, I didn't beauty. I made the cowards choice." Gasser said to himself as he looked down at the map thinking how he couldn't say what he really wanted to say.

/With beauty and pokomi/

"Hey pokomi!" Beauty called her.

"Yeah? What's up, beauty?" Pokomi asked grateful that she doesn't have to wacth bo-bobo and don patch do whatever they are doing.

"Gas-can and I, finally found a good way to go and there's even a castle on the way." Beauty said telling pokomi what just happened.

"That's great!" Pokomi said looking over beauty's shoulder to see her brother. But when she looked she saw that he seemed very depressed and sad about something. "Hey beauty?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with mr brother?" Pokomi asked beauty who turned to look at gasser and gasped as she saw how depressed he was.

"I'm not sure. He seemed fine a minute ago. Maybe he's embrassed about reading about the wrong town or something like that?" Beauty suggested but doubted it. Gasser only got that upset for something really serious.

"I don't think so. Are you sure that nothing happened between you two?" Pokomi asked beauty. "What did he confess and you said no or something?" She asked her.

"Confess? Confess what?" Beauty asked holding the guide book to her.

"Did he confess that he's in love with you?" Pokomi asked her.

"What?! Gas-can isn't in love with me!!!" Beauty said having a huge deep red blush on her face.

"Yeah right. And don patch and bo-bobo are actually normal human beings." Pokomi said ooking back at bo-bobo and don patch who had hamster's on their heads while doing a hula dance with the hula skirts on fire and wearing a business suit. "Besides, don't you want him to tell you that he loves you? I mean, you're in love with him too, right?" She asked beauty just to make sure.

"Well yes, I-I mean...I...I got nothin." Beauty sighed.

"Well if you do, why don;t you want him to say he loves you too? Then you guys would be a couple." Pokomi said.

"Pokomi, look you may think that gas-can loves me, but he doesn't. Besides he probably already has a girldfriend back home. And also why would he fall for me? I'm nothing special." Beauty said trying to hide some of the hurt in her voice. She thought that it was true.

"Well you're wrong." Pokomi told her.

"What?" She questioned.

"Gasser, doesn't have a girlfriend back home. Heck he never even was interested in the girls back home. You see even he had that farting things some of the girls still liked him cause thet thought he was cute and stuff. So they were try their hardest to get gasser to go out with one of them, or even to have a conversaion. You see me big brother didn't really talk to any of the girls. Sure he helped them out if they needed up but he never was interested in them. The only thing he did was train and take care of me." Pokomi told her as she remembered everything that gasser use to do.

"Really?" Beauty asked in complete shock. She always thought that gasser would have a girlfriend because he was so cool and stuff. Well the stuff that pokomi said proved her point but what she didn't get was why he didn't have a girlfriend when so many girls who were probably prettier then her, would do just about anything to be with him.

"Yeah. You're the first girl outside our family that he talks to and hangs out as much as he does. I couldn't believe it. My big brother really likes you, beauty. So can't you tell that he really does love you and wants to be with you?" Pokomi asked beauty who just looked at the ground.

She finally looked up from the ground and said to pokomi, "Pokomi, please. The only real reason that gas-can does that it because we're stuck with bo-bobo here and he needs to talk to someone who's sane and isn't trying to make him wear a hula skirt that's on fire. And besides gas-can and I are only friends and nothing more. Why would he fall for me when there are so many other girls who would just die to even be near him?" Beauty asked pokomi as she tried to stop herself from crying. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll tell bo-bobo and don patch that we'll be leaving soon.' Beauty said running over to don patch and bo-bobo telling them that they would leave soon.

"Beauty...if you keep thinking like that then you'll definetly never be with big brother and you might even end up with someone else, and lose your feelings for gasser. But if big brother loses both you and your feelings for him, then he'll lose not only himself, but his heart and he'll end up being alone just like before. Don't you see, beauty? You're his light that keeps him from returning to the darkness. You're the main reason that he smiles and laughs as much as he does." Pokomi said to herself as she watched beauty talk to bo-bobo.

Soon after everryone stopped what they were doing and packed everyone made their way to route 3 where they saw a village and a castle. The village looked very peaceful which meant that the lord who was running it was very nice. As bo-bobo and everyone eared the castle they stopped to look at it.

"Whoa! It's so Big!!" Pokomi shouted at she looked up at the castle.

"Yeah. And it says here in the guide book it's been around for years and that a prince named, Yuya Rivers." Beauty said reading the guide book.

"Who cares. (Yawn) It's just some old castle." Gasser said standing next to beauty with his hands behind his head.

"Strange that name sound familiar to me." Beauty said trying think of where she heard that name before.

"Do you know the guy, beauty?" Pokomi asked getting gasser's attaention without realizng it.

"I'm not sure, but I know I've heard the name Yuya Rivers before." Beauty said still trying to think of were she heard his name.

"It's probably because the guys a prince." Gasser said simply but had an edge on his voice. He hope that was it. There was no way he could compete with a prince if beauty really did know him.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Beauty said sgreeing and dropping the subject.

"Well if you really want to know then why don't you ask the prince yourself?" Don patch suggested earning a glare from gasser.

"But how could I even do that don patch? They won't let me in the castle just because I think that I've heard this guys name some where before." Beauty said to him.

"She's right. So let just drop the subject and move on." Gasser said wanting to leave. He had a bad feeling about this place.

"I know that. So why don't you just ask him before he goes into the castle?" He suggested again and getting an even bigger glare from gasser.

"What do you mean?" Both pokomi and beauty asked.

"I mean, he's right over there!" Don patch pointed at a young man around beauty's age dressed in very nice cloths.

"No! I can't! I mean, what if I'm wrong?! I'll look like a fool!!" Beauty said making a point.

"Ok, then I'll ask him!" Don patch after saying that ran over to the prince. "Hey princey boy!" He shouted to get the princes attetion.

"Huh?" The prince looked over and saw this round orange this with leggs running over to him.

"Hey prince, yuya!" He shouted on the princes head.

"Where did you come from?" The prince as as the gaurds yelled at don patch to get off the prince.

"Hi, I'm don patch, and I was wondering if you know that girl named beauty over there?" He said pointingat beauty who was trying to hide behind pokomi because of embrassment.

"Beauty?" The prince asked not wasting a second to turn his head around.

"Yeah. She says that she's heard your name somewhere before, but didn't want to ask just incase she didn't because she would be embrassed. So I'm asking you because I want to know and also because it's enbrassing beauty and it's fun watching beauty get embrassed." Don patch said revealing why he even asked the prince.

But the prince wasn't listening. He was just staring at beauty with shock, happiness, and amaziment. He even had a blush on his face.

"Uh...why's he staring at you?" Pokomi asked beauty who stopped hiding and looked at the prince. But she soon wished she didn't because the way he was looking at her scared her.

"I'm-I'm not sure, but it's creepy." Beauty said now hiding behind gasser. she knew that he would protect her.

"Well whatever the reason is he better have a very good one. The way he's looking at you is like he's going to do something." Gasser said getting a gas attack ready. He didn't like the way he was looking at beauty. He's seen thoughs looks before. They're the looks all the other guys give beauty before they try to hit on her. Well he didn't let the other guys get near beauty and he's not going to now. Royaty or not he would attack the prince if it meant keeping beauty safe.

Gass who was about to attack but was knocked down because the prince puched him away by hitting him in face. The prince then took beauty's hands and his and said, "Could it be true? Has destinly finally brought you back to me, my Pink Angel Beauty?" The prince asked holding beauty's hands.

Beauty who blushed at the comment just said, "Pink Angel Beauty? Why does that sound so familiar?" Beauty asked herself as gasser stood up and watched the orince hold beauty's hands.

(Why this little...He better take his hands away soon! I swear if he doesn't then I KILL HIM. And what doesn he mean 'his pink angel beauty'?! Beauty isn't his. She's my beauty!) Gasser thought out of rage but the stopped after reailzing what he had just said. (No. She's not my beauty. She and I are just friends. After all that's what she said.) Gasser thought to himself as he remebered what beauty had said to pokomi. Un-known to them he ahd heard almost everything that they said.

/Flashback/

**"Don't you see, beauty? He loves you."**

**Pokomi told beauty.**

**"What are you talking about? Gas-can, doesn't love me. We're only friends and nothing more." Beauty said to pokomi.**

/End flaskback/

(Right. Nothing more.) Gasser thought sadly as he just looked at the ground. This was to painfull.

"Um...I'm sorry but just who are you?" Beauty asked taking her hands away, or at least trying to. This guy wouldn't let her go.

"I'm not surprised that you don't rembered me. After all our first and finally meeting was when we were ten." The prince said with a happy sigh as he remebered.

"Ten years old?" Pokomi repeated.

"Yes, ten. We were both ten years old back then. My family was visting an old friend in Inafu city. That's where I saw you, "My Pink Angel Beauty!" The prince cried with utter happiness and beauty tried to get her hands away from his, while gasser was trying not to kill the prince.

(Wether or not beauty loves me, I swear if this guy trys anything, I'll just kill him!) Gasser thought trying his hardest not to use his backwind power right then and there. Gasser wasn't facing them and now had his hands in his pockets. It would the perfect way to get him. And he could even say that it was something he ate.

"You see,/Enther flashback mode/, I was just a young prince back then and was walking around when I came apon an pathway that led into the forest. I took this patherway thinking that I could find a good place to be alone. You see I was very spoiled back then and I hated being in a city that didn't even have all the fine stuff that the castle had. Anyway as I continued down the path way I made my way to a pond and flower field. I thought 'this is as best as it's going to get' and was about to sit down when I heard people talking. Upon invertigating I found a yound boy who looked to be around the age of maybe 15 or 16. He seemed to have a super fist and was pratcing. But to his right and sitting agaisnt a sakura tree was a little girl with long pink hair and big blue eyes, watching her brother with a big and happy smile. For me when I saw this girl it was love at first sight. I lost all my selfish ways right then and there and void to make sure that I would be with my 'Pink Angel Beauty'. After a while of watching I showed myself and began to talk to beauty while making sure that her brother saw that I wasn't going to do anything to her." The prince said as beauty tried to remeber some kid dressed in fancy cloths.

"Yes, after that fateful day you and I became good friends and we played together everyday. Oh, thoughs were some of the greatest days of my life. But then of course came that day which I will never forget. One morning when you and I were suppose to meet at the ice cream shop you were late. I was worried since it was my last day in Inafu. I almost left since I still had to pack, but then you showed up with a banged on your face and short hair. I was shocked by it all. You had some bruises on your arm and legs as well. When I asked you what happened you just said nothing and that some kids were picking on you and that you got into a little fight. When I asked for the kids names you wouldn't tell me, you only said that your nig brother took care of it. Sure he got a little hurt since there were a lot of kids and only one of him, but you said he was ok and that you were too. I then asked where your brother was and you said that he left. That he had left Inafu Vullage. I was shocked by what you had just told me and asked why? Your response was that you weren't really sure, but you knew that he left for a good reason and you weren't mad at him, because you knew that he would only do something like that for a very good reason. After all he has a very good heart. That was what you had said to me. I of course was still mad but let it go since you weren't upset. But when I asked about the hair, you just said to me that it was the reason why you late. You said that long hair got in the way to much and that you would keep it short for the next time that you would do battle. You even said that you would start your own training to see if you had a super fist just like your brother." The prince said to beauty letting go of her hands and just smiling at her.

Beauty who was trying to remeber knew that she would say something like that, and that it sounded familiar.

The prince then continued still in the flashback mode.

"I was amazed by what you had said and just agreed. When I went home and told my mother she said that she would take you with us since she was fond of you. But when we went to get you, you said no and that you would stay in the village until either your brother came back or until you knew that it was time leave on your own adventure. You said that you a had a feeling that something would happen here and that you needed to stay here because you were part of the something. I of course tried to reason with you and so did my mother but it didn't work so I just sighed and left for home. But before I left I made you a promise. Do you remeber what that promise was, beauty?" Th e prince asked beauty who again tried to remeber but couldn't think of anything. But after repeating his words inside her head beauty then finlly remembered who this guy was. "(Gasp!) You...mean, you're..." Beauty began but couldn't finish out of shock.

"Yes. It's me beauty. And I still have kept my promise even though we haven't seen each other in these past four or five years. I promised you that I would not take a bride until we met again and you gave me a staright answer if you would be my wife or not." The prince known as yuya said.

"Wife?!" Beauty repeated softly as she then remebered that day herself.

**/Flashback/**

**"Beauty, the day you and I met again will be the day that I show you that I'm keeoing my promise." A ten year old prince yuya said.**

**"Promise?" A ten year old beauty repeated not understanding what the prince meant.**

**"Yes! On this day I make this promise to you, Beauty, that I will not take a wife until you tell me yourself that you will or will not marry me!" The young prince said.**

**"Really?" The younger beauty asked not believing what she was hearing. I mean this yuya guy was only ten and he was already talking about marriage.**

**"Yes! So even if I have to ten or twenty years, I will wait for you, beauty, because I am in love with you and wish for you to be my wife!" The young prince said not even blushing.**

**Beauty did blush but couldn't believe what she had just heard.**

**/End Flashback/**

Beauty just gasped at her own memory. She knew more stuff came after that but she couldn't remeber what it was at this point. "Wait so you're..." She beagn.

"Yes! Beauty, it's me!" The prince said.

"Runnynose?" Beauty asked him as he just gasoed while everyone else tried not to bust out in laughter. Bo-bobo, don patch who had no self control just brusted out in laughter. Gasser even turned around to look at the princes face and aw that he was blushing from complete embrassment.

"Runny nose?! Man, beauty, that was both funny and cold. But mostly funny." Gasser said grining with laughter thinking, (Serves him right.)

"Please, my Pink Angel Beauty, don't call me that anymore. My nose doesn't run that much anymore." The prince said trying to block out the laughter.

"I'm sorry. But that's how I remember you. Your nose would run everytime we played together." Beauty said to him.

"(Sigh) Oh well, at least you remember me then. Now please tell me what you are doing here with all these people? Also are you all right?I heard that the hair hunters had destroyed your village and I got worried that you were in the crossfire and might have been hurt. I'm glad to see that you are well." The prince told her.

It was then that beauty noticed how much the prince had change since she last saw him. The prince had medium that was in a small ponytail and looked like a mix of light brown and dirty blonde hair. You could almost a dark/light shade of gold. Speaking of gold, he had golden eyes like a lions and was wearing a formal shirt that was red with a gold cross in the middle with white pants and fancy red shoes.

"Well prince, they are..."

"Please, beauty, you and your friends may call me yuya." Yuya said to beauty before she could finish telling him.

"Ok. Well yuya these are my friends. That's Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, over there." Beauty pointed to bo-bobo.

"Hello. Please call me bo-bobo since my name is very long." Bo-bobo said.

"It's nice to meet you, bo-bobo." Yuya greeted him back.

"Fool!!! I said call me little Bo-peep!" Bo-bobo shouted wearing a sheep outfit.

"Um..." Yuya didn't know how to respond.

"Don't worry, he always does that. You sort of force yourself to get use to it." Beauty said.

"Yep." Gasser agreed.

"I still haven't yet." Pokomi said sweatdropping at bo-bobo who was doing the sheep dance. Whatever that was.

"Don't worry you will. Besides me and beauty were with bo-bobo a lot longer then you. So we know how to ingore him better now." Gasser told his sister.

"Yeah. So don't worry to much, pokomi. Just still with us and gas-can and I will help you remain sane." Beauty said coming over to pokomi and gasser.

"Thanks." She thanked them.

"Um...beauty?" Yuya called beauty who looked over to see don patch on his head, dressed like a bird while eating some chicken wings.

"DON PATCH JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Beauty asked in unsion.

"AND WHAT KIND OF BIRD EATS OTHER BIRDS?!?!" Gasser asked in unsion as well.

"What? Can't a bird eat?" He asked with a chicken wing in his hand.

"NO!!!!!!" The two teens shouted making don patch fall off yuya's head.

"I'm sorry, yuya. That's Don patch, and he hasn't had his medicine yet. You see he's just like bo-bobo. They're both...well...they're both..." Beauty tried to describe them but couldn't think of the right words.

"Empty in the head." Gasser told him for her and he kicked don patch into bo-bobo.

"Yeah. You could say that. Anyway, yuya, these are my other two friends, Pokomi and Gas-can." Beauty said going next to them.

"Hi. Nice to meet you!" Pokomi greeted shaking his hand.

It's nice to meet you too." Yuya said shakingher hand and then going to gasser who responded by shaking his hand too.

"So you're gas-can. Strange. I hope you don't me saying this, but that sounds more like a nickname more then a regular name." Yuya stated.

"That's cause it is. My real name is, gasser. But beauty just calls me gas-can." Gasser told the prince who looked a little shocked.

"Oh. Really? Well it's nice to meet you, gasser." Yuya said with a hint of bitterness in his voice that only gasser heard. "So tell me, pokomi? Are you and gasser related?" He asked pokomi turning away from gasser. He didn't like him because beauty gave him a nickname. He thought it meant that they were very close and he didn't want that.

"Yes. He's my big brother." Pokomi told him.

"Really? Wow! Well anyway what are you all doing now?" He asked turning back to beauty.

"We're on our way to defeat the Neo Chrome Dome Empire. All of our other friends are on their way there too." Beauty repiled to him.  
"That's sounds very dangerous. But I guess it can't be helped. You said that you sought a life of action and it looks like you got it." Yuya said with a heartly laugh.

"Yeah. Well now that we all know each other, we need to egt going. We have to hurry up and defeat baldy bakd so see ya, yuya. It was nice meeting you." Gasser said not meaning the last part as he tried to walk away but yuya stopped him. Or for that matter stopped him froming getting to beauty.

"But you just got here. Please at least spend the night." He said to her not wanting her to leave. "Besides I really need your help with something." He added to her.

"Well I guess we could. I mean..."

"Great! Right this way, my dear." Yuya said leading beauty in not letting her finsih her sentence.

As the prince dragged beauty into the castle, bo-bobo and don patch followed and pokomi soon did. But she then turned around and found that her brother was just staring at the ground with a sad look on his face.

"Gasser?" Pokomi called her brother who looked up at her. "Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah." He repield with his hands in his pockets and walked into the castle.

(Please, beauty, please! Hurry up and see what you're missing!) Pokomi thought as she just stood there and watched her brother walk away. Then wind came and blew some of pokomi's hair in her face. As she moved it away she looked up to the sky. (I can only hope that things work out from here on out. Because if they don't then big brother and beauty will both be sorry.) Pokomi thought to herself as she ran after her brother.

Once they were all inside they saw what yuya meant by he needed their help. When they went to the infirmary they saw that everyone in there was blad and had a bowl of ramen stuck to their head.

"Was it the hair hunters?" Bo-bobo asked ass he looked at the men.

"I'm not sure. They just came home like this." Yuya answered.

"Those hair hunters! They get worse and worse everyday. I mean before they would just make people bald and glue it to there heads. Now they're doing it so hard and desperate that they make their victioms like this!" Gasser said in rage as he looked at the wounded men.

"Yuya, tell us. Are the people who did this to them still here?" Bo-bobo asked.

"Yes. I'm afaird so. I've had to place at least half of my guards who all already bald to protect the villagers. Also these 'hair hunters' as you call them keep saying that they want my hair. They said something about having royal hair for their collection." He said to them. "Please tell me that you'll help not only me but my people." The prince begged.

"Don't worry, yuya! We'll help ya!" Bo-bobo said to yuya.

Yuya just smiled and bowed. "Thank you. I'm in your debt, bo-bobo." Yuya said.

"Hey don't worry about it. Besides I do what i do just because I know I have to do what I do." Bo-bobo said to him.

"Right?" Yuya just sweatdropped at this. "But there must be something that I can do to repay." Yuya added.

"Well...there is one thing." Bo-bobo and don patch said with big grins.

(Uh-oh!) Beauty, gasser, and pokomi thought.

/Next Scene/

We can now see out hero's stuffing their faces or at least bo-bobo and don patch were. Beauty and pokomi were to disgusted to eat, and gasser was just ingorning them. Eating withhis eyes closed. Yep, bo-bobo asked prince yuya for food, and lots of it.

"I hope the food it too your liking?" Yuya asked wlaking in.

"Waeah, pits fiene." Bo-bobo said eith a lot of food in his's mouth.

"What?" Yuya asked not understanding what he said.

"He said it's fine." Pokomi answered having seen bo-bobo like this so many times that she can tell what he really means to say.

"Oh. Well then I'm glad. I don't want people who are going out of their way to help me not enjoy their time here." Yuya said.

"Trust me, they're not going out of their way for anything." Beauty said dully as pokomi nodded. Gasser was still just keeping and keeping to himself with his eyes close. Beauty was starting to get a little worried. He was never like this. She was going to ask him if anything was wrong but prince yuya stopped her again.

"Beauty, could you please come with me for a minute? I wish to show you something." Prince yuya held his hand out for hers expecting her to take it.

Beauty who wasn't sure if she should take it or not just looked at gasser who just ingorned what was going on and ekpt on eating. He was acting like he didn't care what happened.

(Why won't gas-can do anything? He's acting like he doesn't care what happens to me. He usually either stops the guy or at least opens his eys to look at the guy and gives me a smile that tells me that I'll be fine.) Beauty thought as she looked at gasser out of the conor of his eye.

"You can go if you want too, you know." He said to her since he felt her eyes on him. "If you're worried about me being alone with these idiots, don't worry. I can handle them myself, so go off and have a good time." He said not borthering to open his eyes.

Beauty along with pokomi just gasped at his words.

(Gas-can, what happened to you? Why are you suddenly like this?) Beauty asked herself as she tried to keep herself from crying or even showing tears. (Well if he doesn't care then why should I?!) Beauty took yuya's hand and said, "Yes! I would love to come with you, yuya!" Beauty repiled to him getting a happy smile.

"I'm glad. Now lets go." Yuya alked away with beauty still holding her hand, and beauty didn't even try to make him let go.

Once they left pokomi, bo-bobo, and even don patch, just stopped what theyw ere doing and stared at the door before turning to gasser who was still eating with his eyes closed. He was acting like nothing happened and even if it did it didn't concern him. He would've kept on eating if pokomi didn't hit him on the head with her fist. And by fist I don't mean her powers. I mean her regular fist.

"Ow! Pokomi!?! What's you do that for?!" Gasser asked holding his head and glaring at hios sister.

"Cause you're being stupid that's why!!" She shouted at him. "Just what's wrong with you? Normally you would make sure that beauty wouldn't even leave with that guy or speak to him. Why did you let her go?" She asked her brother who just sighed and looked at the ground.

"She wanted to go. She made the decision to go. Why should I stop her if she wanted to go off an be with him?" He asked as he got up to leave the room.

"The only reason she left is because you made her by acting like you didn't care about her!!!!!!" Pokomi shouted at him before he left the room.

Gasser just turned his head back to stare at his sister, knowing that she had more to say to him.

"Gasser, don't you see, she wanted you to stop her. That's why she was waiting for you to respond. But when you said to just go with him, you made it seem like that you didn't care what she did. You hurt beauty's feeling and she went with the prince because she was sad and hurt. She didn't go because she wanted too. So stop acting like something's up your butt and go get beauty!!!!" Pokomi told her brother who just stood at the door way thinking about what his sister said, before just leaving without a word.

/With pokomi/

"I swear that stubborness of his is going to get him in trouble." Pokomi said with her hands on her hips. "Well it looks like it's up to us! Now then bo-bobo, don patch...!!??!!...what are you doing?" She asked once she turned around to face them.

Bo-bobo and don patch were sitting next to each other with their mouths covered trying to hide their laughter.

"What's so funny?" Pokomi asked.

"You-you said...BUTT!!!!!!!!!" They both shouted like four years olds.

"You're laughing because I said the word butt?" She asked them both annoyed and out of disbeilf.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both shouted sounding like four year olds again. "Butt,Butt,Butt,Butt,Butt,Butt,Butt,Butt,Butt,Butt,Butt,Butt,Butt,Butt!!!!" Bo-bobo and don patch sang while pokomi was in the background getting really annoyed.

"Will you guys...**KNOCK IT OFF AND GET SERIOUS FOR ONE IN YOUR LIFE?!?!?!?!?????!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Pokomi screamed in rage as she attacked bo-bobo and don patch with her wand and fist, and this time I mean her powers. "Hmph!" She then let the room and went to find either beauty or her brother. Whoever she saw first she would talk to them.

/With beauty and yuya/

Yuya had taken beauty to a little garden inside the castle grounds.

"Wow! It's so pretty!!" Beauty said running over to the flowers. She couldn't believe what she saw. Every color of the rainbow was there.

"I take it that you like it? Am I right?" He asked sitting down next to beauty.

"Yes! It's very beaitful here. Who takes care of them?" She asked.

"I do actaully. It's sort of something that helps keep me calm when I have a lot of important duties or have to make a decision about something. So when that happens I come here and take care of the flowers." He told her as he looked at a flower that hadn't blowned yet but would in a few weeks.

"You take really good care of them, yuya." Beauty said to him.

"Thank you." He thanked her and turned back to the flowers. "Beauty? I hope you don'tmind me asking, but what exactly happened in there between you and that gasser boy?" Yuya asked beauty who just stared at the ground.

"It's nothing important. We just had a little agrument, that's all." She told him simply since she really didn't know the truth either. She was still trying to figure it out herself.

"Then tell me, what is your relationship with you and him?" He asked her wanting to know if he had a rival or not.

"Well gas-can and I have known each other for a while now. He's very kind and sweet, along with being very strong andbarve. He's saved me more times then I can count. He's been with me before he even joined bo-bobo's team." Beauty told him trying to stop the blush that was on her face.

But un-known to her and yuya, but gasser was listening in on them and was blushing like mad at what beauty had said about him.

"Beauty, are you and gasser in love?" Yuya asked her?

"What?!" She asked him. He caught her off guard with that question.

"Are you two in love with one another? From what you just told me it seems like you two are. So are you or not?" He asked her wanting an answer.

"Well...no. I mean not really. I mean, gas-can never said if he did love me or not. So I guess..." Beauty had no idea how to start or end this one sentence.

"Then answer this one and final question for me, beauty. Are you in love with gasser?" The prince asked her looking right in her eyes. He wanted to know if he could really be with beauty or not.

"Me in love with...gas-can?!" She whispered his name as she began to remember all the times she had and spent with him. Like when he saved her from that Tarashii, or how they spent the day in the A-Block base together. How he rescured her from captin battleship, and even other things like making sure that she's ok, or asks if she's hungry or tried. Right now all beauty saw was gasser face staring at her smiling and saying her name. "Beauty..."

"Beauty? Beauty?!" Yuya's voice brought her back to the real world.

"Huh?!"

"I asked are you in love with gasser?" He asked again.

"Well,yuya, to tell you the truth, I..."

"My prince!!!" Before beauty could finish a servant called yuya.

"Yes? What is it?" Yuya asked standing up to face the prince.

The servant handed yuya a letter and yuya read it to himself. Beauty stood up to see if anything was wrong. Gasser who was still hiding waited to see what would happen next. He had to admit he was ready to kill that servant. Beauty was just about to say how she really felt about him and that servant made her stop.

Anyway as yuya read the letter he gasped and looked at the servant as if asking a slient question. The servant only nodded his head and left.

"Yuya, what's wrong?" Beauty asked seeing yuya's face. It was a face of fear.

"Beauty, please we must go and get your friends now!" Yuya said pulling beauty with him back to where bo-bobo and the others were.

Gasser knew that he should leave jumped on the roof and made his way over to where bo-bobo and don pacth were. He needed to get there before they did.

Pokomi who was still looking around for people say her brother and took off after him. She figured something was up and she was going to find put what.

Without knowing pokomi saw him gasser was just leaning agaisnt the door trying to catch his breath. He ran a lot. When he heard footsteps he turned and saw beauty and yuya coming his way so he just leaned against the door with his hands behind his head and shut his eyes, acting like he did that and nothing else.

"Huh? Gas-can? What are you doing out here?' Beauty aske donce she saw him.

"Bo-bobo and don patch got annoying so I went out here." He said not opening his eyes. He didn't or for that matter couldn't and wouldn't see them together.

"Oh." She said simply looking at the ground. She still felt sad and he wasn't helping her feel better.

"So what's up? Is there something important going on or are you guys just passing through?" He asked them finaly opening his eyes and putting his hands in his pockets.

At the moment pokomi came running up to them.

"Hey! What's going on? I saw you all running here?" She asked them once she got near her brother.

"All?" Beauty repeated looking at gasser who just closed his eys and looked the other way.

"I think she's talking about you. I've been out here." Gasser said.

"Whatever. Lets just go inside. We all need to talk." Yuya said as he opened the doors to the room but stopped when he saw bo-bobo and don patch on the floor in pain.

"..." They all thought.

"What happened?" Gasser asked his sister.

"Well...let's just say that they goot kind of annoying." Pokomi said with a sweatdrop.

Gasser justs ighed at his sister knowing what she meant and what she did. Beauty who also knew just shook her. Yuya just had a confussed look.

/New scene/

Everyone was now in the throne room, even bo-bobo and don patch after pokomi said she was sorry.

"I believe I said this before. That there are hair hunters near my village and that they have been attacking my people and their hair." Yuya said forgetting that he didn't even know what a hair hunter was."Well we have just got word that the hair hunters will be coming her tonight to attack." He said to them getting their attention.

"Are you serious?!" Don patch asked.

"I'm afarid so. They sent this note to warn us because they believe that we won't be able to stop them because we don't have any...what was it again...Super fisting fighting powers!!" Yuya said as bo-bobo, don patch, beauty, gasser and pokomi all sweatdropped at him.

"What?" He asked as he saw their faces.

"Uh...I think you mean, 'Super Fist'." Bo-bobo said to him.

"Oh! Oops! Well anyway, I want you all to use your "Super Fist" to defeat these hair hunters and set my people free!" Yuya said as everyone nodded. "Good! Now you may prepare for the battle anyway you want." He added before dismissing them.

Everyone got up to get ready and fight.

"Huh? Beauty? Wait!" Yuya called her as she turned around to see what he wanted now. "Why are you going with them? They're going to train and I don't want you to get hurt with what they might do." Yuya said to her.

"Yeah, I know. But, yuya, I have a super fist now. Actaully two and I'm going to help bo-bobo. After all you asked us too." Beauty said as she turned to walk away. She saw all her friends waiting for her. All of them expect gasser who left the room the minute yuya called beauty over.

(Gas-can...?) Beauty couldn't help but wonder what she did wrong to make him so mad at her.

Night soon came after that. Everyone was waiting for the hair hunters to attack. Bo-bobo and don patch were waiting for them at the main gate. Pokomi was on the roofs looking to see if they attack from the sky and beauty and gasser were searcghing the castle just in case they got in somehow.

As beauty searched the castle she found nothing out of the ordinary and decided to head back to bo-bobo. As she turned a conor she saw that gasser was going in the oppsite direction. Both teens just stopped and stared at the other.

"Gas-can..." Beauty uttered his name trying to start a conversaion but couldn't think of anything to say.

Gasser who saw this just kept walking by. When he walked right next to beauty he whispered, "I wish you happiness." He just kept on walking.

Beauty who knew what he meant just turned around to watch him walk away. But for some reason she didn't know how or why but she felt her feet move her until she was right behind gasser and wrapped her arms around him in a hug to stop him from moving away from her. She didn't know why but she felt that if he had turned the conor then it would mean never to see him again.

"Please...don't go." She begged him as she held him tighter. She didn't want to let him go.

"But what about...yuya? Won't he be upset if he sees us like this?" Gasser asked sounding like he had no emtion in his voice.

"Who cares what yuya thinks!!! All I care about is what you think, gas-can. So please don't leave me." She beauty as she lead her head on his back and cried.

Gasser who didn't know what to think or do at that moment just stood there and let beauty cry. He felt that she needed to cry to let it all out. But soon even the crying got to much for him and he had to get out of beauty's grip so he could pull her in for a hug. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed beauty in his arms and nothing and no one was going to stop him.

"Beauty, please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry. Espically if I'm the reason why you're crying." Gasser said as he held beauty close. One hand was around her waist while the other was on her head. Beauty's head was on gasser's chest so she could hear his heary beat and it maked hers perfectly. Beauty who beauty her hands on gasser's chest pushed off a bit so she could look up and see his face.

"Gas-can, I don't remeber what exactly happened between me and yuya, but that's all in the past and I don't care about the past right now. All I care about is right now, being in your arms." She said to him looking him staright in the eye.

Gasser who heard everything she said was shocked and his cheeks are pink. He then smiles and continues to hug beauty who returns the hug. "Beauty, I'm glad you feel that way, but yuya seems to have his heart set on being with you." Gasser said with some saddness in his voice.

"I know. But my heart isn't set on being with him. Sure yuya's nice but my heart belongs to someone else." She told him as she held him tighter. "Besides there' no way that I could just get up and leave you guys. We have a battle to fight!" She added.

"Yes, but do you really believe you could be happy with the way things are? I mean think about it, who knows how long this battble against the Chrom Dome Epmire will take. We don't even know it we'll have to fight another battle after this." Gasser told her as he let her go but kept his hand son her shoulders. "Beauty, I knwo you want to fight, but you and I both know that you don't want to keep fighting forever and furthermore you don't want to see people die. But that might happen in this battle so don't you think it would be better for you to stay here where you wouldn't have to fight and where you would be with someone who loves you very much?" He asked her as he took his hands off her shoulders. "Beauty, I want you to stay here and be happy." Gasser said as he tried to walk away again.

(No!) Beauty thought as she watched gasser turn the conor. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why was this happening and more importantly why is she letting it happen. Beauty who had taers falling down her face just shook her head and said, "No! I won't let this happen!" She then ran after gasser who was almost at the end of the other hallway. Beauty saw him and wanted to call him but didn't know what to say. Just like before and looked what happened. (What do I do? I tried this last time and look where I ended up! What do I do? What do I do?!) She began to ask herself these quetsions as she cried even more and made her hands into fists. Then without reailzing it she shouted, "Don't my feeling count for anything?!?!?!" She screamed right at gasser who turned around surprised to see beauty there crying and panting. She looked both mad, sad, and unsure. "Donesn't the way I feel mean anything?! I keep telling you that I don't feel that way about, yuya. Heck, I don't even remember meeting the guy! I'm trying to remember but I can't, and I don't care. Whether or not I remember everything about meeting him I don't care because I don't love him. And even if I did it was in the past. My feelings have changed from the way they use to be! Besides why would I want to even stay here with someone who says they know me when I don't really know them?! And more importantly why would I stay here if it meant being away from you and bo-bobo. I just can't stand to be away from you gas-can, because in reality I love you!!!" Beauty confessed everything that she has been keeping inside her ever since this whole thing started. She was now blushing from saying her feelings, panting because she just ran tehre and didn't stop to take a break, and crying for reasons unknown.

Gasser who was trying decied whether or not this was a dream or not just stood there and stared at beauty. (Could it really be true? Does she really love me? Me of all people? I mean after everything that I put her through in both shinsetsu and the regular bo-bobo she still fell in love with me?! Beauty...) Gass still couldn't believe it.

"Beauty..."

(BOOM!!!!) Befire gasser could even start hwta he really want to say a large boom was heard from behind them.

"What was that?!" Beauty asked as she and gasser just ran towards the boom.

"It's probably the hair hunters. Come on! It's was over by the main gate!" Gasser said running faster leaving beauty behind and it seemed like he forgot that she said that she loved him.

(Urgh! Men!?!) She thought as she ran at gasser.

They both finally made it the main gate were a hair hunter who was riding a giant tiger.

"Bo-bobo!" Beauty called as she and gasser saw them fighting.  
"Mr. Bo-bobo is this the only hair hunter or are there more?" Gasser asked as he looked at the hair hunter.

"No. While you two were off doing whatever it is that you were doing, don patch, pokomi, and I took care of the rookie hunters and got them. BUt it seems that this guy is their leader and is much stronger." Bo-bobo told them.

"Well if that's the case then we should..."

"Then we should just kill this guy right here and now!" Gasser said as he charged at the hair hunter. "Now you're going to get a taste of my Fist of the Backwind!" Gasser said throwing sixteen stink booms in different directions.

But the tiger just growled and jumped in the air and hit gasser in the shoulder.

"Aahh!" Gasser went flying backwards and rolled back to bo-bobo and beauty.

"Gas-can!" Beauty screamed in worry as she saw how much pain he was in.

"Gasser, boy! Don't you dare die on me!" Bo-bobo said dressed as beauty.

"BO-BOBO NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR CROSSDRESSING!!!" Beauty said in unison.

"You're right. But what can we do?" Bo-bobo asked as beauty tried to speak.

"Mr. Bo-bobo, don't you worry about me. I'll be fine. You just beat this guy." Gasser said to bo-bobo, while beauty tried to speak once again.

"But, I can't just leave you here." Bo-bobo said to him. "I know! Beauty, would you mind watching gasser, while finish this guy off?" Bo-bobo asked beauty who didn't look very happy.

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST LISTEN TO ME ALREADY?!?! JEEZ!!!!" She shouted as she went over by the tiger.

"Beauty, wait! Where are you going?!" Gasser asked trying to get up.

"I'm going to fight this guy whether you guys care or not! Besides, I need to let off some steam." She said walking up to the tiger.

"What's this? Is this all the great bo-bobo has left? A little girl? Ha! And just do you think a little girl like yourself can do?" The hair hunter asked her.

"Lots of things! Now kets fight." Beauty said as her hands began to glow like the rainbow. "Fist of the Rainbow! Seven Deadly Colors!!! Beauty shouted as the seven colors of the rainbow came out of her hands and hit both the tiger and hair hunter. "This attack is just like the seven deadly sins but much worst!!" She shouted as she jumped out of the way as the tigers tail tried to hit her. Beauty responded by making the rainbow power go around her hands and started to attack the tiger and hair hunter with both her fist power and her regular fists.

While beauty had her little battle bo-bobo, gasser, don patch, pokomi, and yuya all just stared at her.

"You know I kind of don't want to mess her now." Don patch said watching beauty.

"I think right now, that now one in this whole world could defeat beauty, with the way she is now." Bo-bobo said getting a nod from pokomi and don patch.

"You're right. So gasser, big brother, what did you do this time?" Pokomi asked looking at her brother.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" He stated.

"Yeah, right." Pokomi, bo-bobo and don patch all said.

Gasser just went 'Hmph' and went back to watching beauty. He had to admit he was both impressed and scared. But mostly impressed. I think. Anyway he beagn to think back to what beauty had said to him. (I love you!) Those three words just kept repeating in gasser's head. (Beauty, please don't get hurt with this fighting. I don't think my heart could take it if you were to get hurt or...worse, my love.) Gasser thought as he watched beauty fight.

After five minute the hair hunter went flying in the air and the tiger fell to the ground. Beauty who was panting from fighting just smiled and shouted "All right!"

"She won!" Pokomi shouted in happiness.

"Beauty, that was great!" Bo-bobo and don patch cheered.

Gasser just smiled and stood up. He was going to go over to her but stopped when he saw something.

"Beauty!"

"Huh?"

"Move out of the way!!" Gasser ran towards her as beauty turned around to see the tiger standing right there and ready to hit her with its claws.

Before beauty or bo-bobo could do anything thing the tiger moved its claw for beauty to attack and kill her. Beauty who watched it all in slow motion along with everyone else all saw the claws come down and hit something. Beauty feel to the ground and had blood on her hands and some on her cheek. It was mostly on her left side but was in the middle of her face. It was sort of looking like she was blushing but everyone knew she wans't. When beauty opened her eyes she felt something heavy on her. When she looked she gasped before screaming, "GAS-CAN!!!" Yes, gasser took the hit for her, getting his whole back hit by the claw and was bleeding a lot. "Gas-can?! Gas-can, Are you all right?! Gas-can!?!?!" Beauty cried as she got up and let gasser's head rest on her lap. His head was on her lap but she made she that the front part and not the back. She didn't want dirt or something to get into his wound.

"Beauty? I'm glad that you're ok." He said to her with one eye closed and smiled at her like nothing had just happened.

"Gas-can? Why did you do that? You could've been killed!" She said before calling for some medics and telling bo-bobo to get some healing stuff.

"I rather have myself die instead of you." He said to her still smiling.

"Don't say things like that!" She told him as tears beagn to fall from her eyes. "If you died gas-can, I don't know what I would do." She said to him as more tears fell.

Gasser saw this and with the last of strengh moved his body up.

"No! You shouldn't be moving. You'll make your wounds deeper!" Beauty cried trying to make him go back down but he wouldn't.

"Beauty...do you know why I risked my life for you?" He asked as he got closer and closer to her until he had her in another embrace. His arms were around her neck as beauty helped him stay up.

Beauty who didn't know the answer just shook her head no and waited for gasser to finish what he was saying.

"The reason why I risk my life for you is because...I...Beauty I..." Gasser tried to say but was losing strengh and was about to pass out. But before he did he whispered lightly in beauty's ear, "I Love You." He said to her but the passed out with a smile.

"Gas-can!!!" Beauty held him and tried to help him but knew she couldn't. Finally bo-bobo and the medics came and were able to fix up gasser. They stayed at the castle a few aday longer then expected but gasser was finally feeling well enough to walk again. Actaully he's still in pain and everyone knew it, but they also knew that he was only saying that because he wanted to leave yuya and his castle.

/Next Scene/

We now can see our hero's at the exit all waiting outside. Bo-bobo, don patch, and pokomi were trying to pick out the best way to go while yua was saying goodbye to beauty and gasser was right with them, with his hands in his pockets and his back was facing them.

"It was wonderful to see you again, beauty. I can only hope to see you again." Yuya said holding beauty's hands.

"Yeah, right." Beauty said smiling with her eyes closed and sweatdropping. "Oh and yuya about the marriage thing, I'm sorry but I have to say no. Besides I never thought you were serious. I finally remembered and I remembering thinking that you were just joking around and didn't really think about it." Beauty told yuya who looked hurt.

"That's all right, and Ikind of expected that. But you can't blame a man for trying, you also can't blame him for hokding on to some hope." He told her as beauty jsut opened her eyes and looked at the prince. "Beauty, my heart will always belong to you, and I will not give up on you just yet. I knwo that your heart belongs to someone else, but I will not lose hope that someday that you will be with me." Yuya told her as beauty inderstood and just nodded with a small smile.

"Right." She said about to leave but yuya stopped her again. This guy was begining to become a real pain.

"W-wait! Before you go, there's something that I want to give you." Yuya said getting closer to beauty's face.

"Give me something?" She repeated not liking what she was hearing or seeing.

"Yes. My first kiss, beauty!" The prince leaned in closer with his eyes closed but stopped when he opened his eyes and smelled something really bad. The next thing he knew was that he was blown away by one of gasser's gas bombs.

"Oops! Sorry, bubby. I guess I shouldn't have ate all those beens and stuff. Oh well, now that I've learned my lession we need to get going. Right beauty?" Gasser asked putting his arm around beauty's shoulder and began walking away.

"R-right. Bye yuya!" Beauty waved before she and everyone else waved goodbye and left.

Yuya who just finally got over gasser's gas attack just stood up and watched beauty go off with gaser's arm around her shoulder.

"Well It looks like I lost now. No, I losted the moment those two met each other. It looks like beauty isn't destined for me, but no matter what...I WILL ALWAYS LOVE MY PINK ANGEL BEAUTY!!!!!!!!" Yuya shouted to the sky with a big grin but stopped when something landed on the ground in front of him. "Huh? What's this?" He asked getting on his knees and picking up what fell. But the minute he got it near his face the thing exploided and the prince passed out because of the smell. The reason why? Gasser threw a gas gernade when he heard the prince shout about still loving beauty.

/With beauty and gasser/

Everyone was laughing because they all saw gasser throw the bomb and knew what had happened.

"Man, gasser, I swear you crack me up sometimes." Don patch said as he laughed and walked, vbut fell down to the ground. But when he got up he screamed, "No! I've cracked up just like humpty dumpty!" He cried.

(IDIOT!) Beauty, gasser, pokomi, and even bo-bobo thought.

After that bo-bobo and pokomi began to talk about stuff. Don patch would have but his mouth was covered up by all the tape he used to fix himself. Ha! Gasser still had is arm around beauty's shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulder and just walked with him.

"Hey, gas-can?"

"Yeah, beauty?"

"Do you think that something like this will ever happen again?" She asked him.

"What do you mean something like this?" He asked her not understanding what she meant.

"I mean something like yuya. What if someone else comes and trys to steal you away from me? Do you think we'll be able to handle it?" She asked him with worry in her eyes.

Gasser who say this just smiled and moved beauty closer to him. "Yes, I'm sure we can handle it. After all I'm not ever letting any other guy that's not on this team get within 100 meters of you." He said to her.

"Good. The same goes for you with all the other girls. Espically the ones back in pupu city." Beauty said as she held him closer to.

"Oh, so pokomi told you about that, huh? Well I didn't like them then and I definetly won't like them now. After all I got my beauty with me and I'm not ever letting you go." Gasser said to her as beauty just blushed at the comment.

"Good. I'm glad." She said as everyone stopped because they said they were tried. But beauty and gasser didn't feel tried or anything else. The only things that they felt was happiness and love.

/10 Years Later/

It's been ten years since bo-bobo and the gang to down the Chrom Dome Empire ocne and for all. All the villains figured if he could do it twice then what's stopping him from doing it the thrid time. And like they said thrid times the charm and they didn't feel like getting their butts kicked again so they stopped all the hair hunting. Now everyone lives happily in their own life. Bo-bobo finally recreated the Hair Kingdom and is now ruling it and teaching kids how to use the super fist of the nose hair. Don patch is back with his gang and is driving everyone crazy. Hatenko who is helping bo-bobo in the hair kingdom is happily married to Denbo and has a little girl that looks a lot like her mother but has her father obession with don patch and keys. Jelly jiggler finally got someone to eat him but after five years of being alone he somehow got out of the person's stomach and is now teaching younger jelly's the right way to be eaten. Softon who was now controling both the fist of Blabs-A Lot and the Fist of the Black Sun, is now watching over and protecting inafu city from any danger. Pokomi is now back home with her brother in pupu city and is dating namero who helped make sure that no one ever becomes empore of the Hair Hunters ever again. And what about our favorite couple? Well they are married and have to kids right now and are very happy. You see after the Neo Chrome Dome Empire finally went down for good, beauty and gasser travled the world together for like two years before finding their way back to pupu city. It was then that beauty decied to stay there with gasser and live in apartment building that was near his house. After a long and loud talk with her brother softon agrred to it but only if she called him everyday and tell him how she's doing. Agreeing to it beauty went off and dated gasser for most of her life in pupu city until the faithfull night wher he asked her for her hand in marriage. Agreeing of course beauty and gasser soon began to plan their wedding until it was finally here. All there friends showed up of course and softon gave beauty away but not before threating gasser that if he didn't take good care of her that he would kill him and and take his soul to the worlds of Blabs-A lot and have it go through troture everyday of his never ending after life. Gasser who was very scared agreed and fater an hour long ceremony he and beauty were married.

(A/N: I would normally say Mr. and Mrs, something but I don't gasser's or beauty's last name. I don't even know if they have last names.)

After two years of being married the had their first born which was a biy like gasser said it would be. It had gasser's hair which he was happy with. I mean pink on a boys head even beauty didn't want that. So their son had gasser's hair but beauty's eyes. They named him Ryu since his super fist was the Fist of Dragons. Ryu is like a little gasser. He wears a black short sleeved shirt with a skull and cross bone in the front with a red vest. Green army pants and a chain bult with black sneakers. His hair was like gasser but not as big. It was piky but it wasn't like gasser's hair. It was a smaller version. A year later the had a girl who ha dbeauty's hair but gasser's eyes. They named her Sakura since her super fist was the Fist of Cherry Blossoms! Sakura wore an outfit smilairs to beauty's old one. It was with a white vest herself but a pink shirt and the vest was open. She also wore light blue shorts and white sneakers with pink lines on them. Sakura hair was like's beauty short but she something wore it in a pony tail.

/Final scene/

"Gas-can, can you help me with something?" Beauty called her husband who was no where to be found. "Now where'd he go?" Beauty looked around their house for him. Beauty really changed a lot over the then years. Her hair was still short but it was darker pink then it use to be. She still had blues eyes and her super fists. She now normally wears a white shirt that stopped at her shoulders and a red longed sleeved shirt under the white one, a star necklace that gasser had given to her on their first anniversary. She wears a dark blue skirt that stops a little bit before he knees, with white shoes that had a heart on the side. Beauty walked through her her house which was very nice, it had five bedrooms, one for her and gasser, one for her son and daughter, one for a guest room because bo-bobo sometimes comes over and stays for a while, and one for the new baby that would come in the next nine month. They also had two bathrooms, one up stairs and down. A kitchen, a living room, and a training room. Hey the kids need to pratcice their super fist somewhere right?

As beauty walked to the training room she heard voices and knew that everyone was there. Once she entered the room she saw sakura sitting agaisnt the wall looking a little tried but happy, while ryu and gasser fought.

"It looks like I made the right choice by coming here." Beauty said happily as she went by her daughter.

"Mom!" Beauty's daughter sakura said happily as she went towards her mother.

"Hey, sakura. What's going on? I thought you guys already had pratice?" Beauty asked as she watched her husdband and son fight not notice that she was there.

"Yeah, that's right, but big brother ryu wanted to train some more and dad agreed to it. I only agreed because I'm not getting left behind. I'm going to keeo training and get as strong as big brither someday." Sakura said throwing her hands in the air.

"I'm sure you will. So tell me how long have they been doing this?" Beauty asked watching the fight.

"My guess would be ten minutes." Sakura answered.

"Really? Well it seems like bo-bobo was right. Ryu is just like your father." Beauty said with a smile feeling weird saying that bo-bobo was actually right.

"What's that about Mr. Bo-bobo being right?" Gasser asked standing behind beauty. He and ryu stopped fighting and heard the last part of the girls conversation.

"Oh nothing. But speaking of bo-bobo he and the others will be here soon." Beauty told them.

"Great! I'll go get ready now!" Sakura said as she ran off to get ready. Ryu just nidded with a smile and left to. He wanted to see if bo-bobo would help train him. What I say just like his dad.

"So Mr. Bo-bobo already here?" Gasser aske dhis wife as he pulled her in a hug.

"Almost. He said that he would meet us at the park." Beauty told him returning the hug.

"Good. Cause I need to shower first." Gasser said.

"Yeah, you do." Beauty said holding her nose.

"Hey!" He warned her.

"Kidding. But serious take a shower before some thinks that you're using your fist attack on an enemy." Beauty teased.

"Why'd I marry you again?" He asked playfully.

"Because you love me." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. You're right." He said before giving her a kiss. "And my feelings for you still haven't changed yet." He said after the kiss and went to take a shower. "Call me a few minutes before we need to leave." He said to her before he left.

"Ok." She called back. (Yes. Our feeling haven't changed for each other at all. They lasted just like you said they would, gas-can. Our feeling can last through anything and nothing will ever change that.) Beauty thought to herlsef as she looked out a wind at a cherty blossom tree as the wind came and blew off some of the petals as they went flying with the wind. (Yep. Nothing and no one can ever take away or break out feeling for one another, gas-can. After all no matter what you will always be my one true love, my husband.) Beauty thought as she looked at her wedding ring with a happy smile before leaving to get everything ready for bo-bobo and all their other friends.

**THE END**


End file.
